


In the dark with you

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex, blindfold, restricted, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:12:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Short piece that I needed to get out of me. Hope you like it!





	In the dark with you

I open my eyes, then shut them again. It's dark, all dark, and there's nothing I can do about it. 

The only thing I can do is feel, and hear. I am bound and I feel the shackles straddle my soft skin. When I move, they bite me, digging into my flesh. It's as if several hands are grabbing me and keeping me in place. 

The smooth wood and chilly metal of the saltire below me cling to my back. 

A gag keeps the cries I am aching to utter inside. All I can do is whimper. And feel. 

The sensation between my legs makes me moan desperately, makes me want to try to move against my restraints. 

"Hey, little girl..."

It's Vergil. The sharp, deep voice startles me, causing me to clench down even harder on the thick member that is penetrating me. The groan of pleasure that accompanies it is music to my ears. 

"Ahh... You're being such a good little girl today. Maybe I should give you your reward right now."

A hand grabs the collar I am wearing and pulls on the silver ring that I know is glimmering on it. The hard lips that press against my throat elicit wistful sounds from me. The leather straps on my arms and legs that keep me spread bite harder, causing red streaks on my sweaty skin. I beg in despair, waiting for my release. 

"...Such a good little girl..." 

Vergil's voice becomes a growl, betraying how excited he is. His hips grind slowly against mine, his shaft buried deeply into me. The smallest rougher move could make me come, but he's been keeping me on the edge for over... I don't even know anymore. I lost track of the time. The only thing I remember since we started is that I need to fight against clenching up more, or I will be punished. 

I'm seeing stars flicker in the darkness, blood thundering in my ears. I'm begging through my gag. Please, please. 

Marble fingers stroke my cheek, further wetting it by spreading my saliva and tears over it. I long for Vergil's touch and lean into his hand, sighing hard. Then I feel Vergil releasing my gag. I gasp, breathing in, the sudden amount of oxygen making me dizzy. 

"I want to hear you say it. Scream for me, my little girl." 

Still surrounded by the darkness, I shout. My voice is shaky and hoarse. 

"Please Vergil, please, I want... I want you. I want you to pierce me and make me come! Please, I beg of you. I can't anymore, I'm going crazy!" 

"Close to perfect, little girl. You just forget the one thing." 

Suddenly, his sinewy hips move back, his shaft gliding out of me. 

The abrupt removal of pleasure makes me wail plaintively. 

"Oh god no please... Please..."

My body tenses all over. 

"...Who am I little girl?" Vergil's sharp teeth sink into my nipple, biting so hard that he almost draws blood. The pain only adds to my ecstasy. My next scream scratches my throat, and I feel I'm at my limit. Any more and I'll break. 

"What's my name?" 

I'm terrified as I realize my mistake and hasten to make up for it. 

"I'm so sorry! You're my Master, Vergil. Please Master, I beg of you. I want you so badly, please!" 

The marble fingers stroke my head, moving sweaty strands of hair away from my forehead. Below, I can feel his other hand grabbing something and pressing it against my defenseless anus. With a rough push, the slick dildo is violently shoved into me, and Vergil starts moving it back and forth with controlled thrusts. 

My body reacts strongly and immediate. I shake and jolt in my restraints, my cries so loud they hurt my throat. The pleasure rushes in hard, and my thoughts turn white. 

Then I'm penetrated again, and Vergil's penis impales me so deeply I feel like I'm going to burst, my orgasm brutally crashing into me. 

Vergil roars as he rams himself into me, again, and again, and again. A beast is riding me and I feel as if I'm going to die. I submit myself to him, not caring about anything. Nothing matters anymore. 

Finally, he lets himself go and I feel hot wave after hot wave of cum pour into me. I twitch at the feeling. It's burning, but feels too good at the same time. 

Vergil pants in my ears, his breath sounding as if he's in pain. His hands glide over my restraints, unlocking them, and I wrap my tired legs around him and let him sink even deeper into me. He twitches and moans as I carefully caress him. 

The blindfold is removed the last, and I blink against the soft light in the room. 

"Such a good little girl. _My_ little girl." Hot breath sears my auricle. Vergil's nose glides past my eyes, kissing the tears away. 

"I might have to keep you with me for a little while longer." 

I bite on my lower lip to hide my smile. He says things like this, but I know he doesn't mean it. He is not letting me go today, not tomorrow, not ever. I'm his, and he is mine. But we like to play our games, and I play my part. 

"Yes Master." I bow my head, still wheezing, leaning into his chest. 

My voice silences to a whisper. "I love you Master..." 

Vergil's hand softly clenches my throat. It's all I need, to know that I was right. I close my eyes and let darkness envelop me once more. 


End file.
